Ipod Challenge
by Rie Uzumaki Haruno
Summary: Diez momentos, Diez melodías: un sólo sentimiento.


IPOD CHALLENGE

If we were a movie-Miley Cyrus

Los observaba, los observaba desde el fondo de la habitación, su mirada se deslizaba por las dos siluetas que se encontraban al otro extremo de la habitación, mientras el jugueteo y las caricias furtivas se volvían más constantes, su corazón rompiéndose a pedazos en su interior una y otra vez, latía dolorosamente en su pecho, casi suplicándole retirara la mirada de aquella escena que parecía tener el único objetivo de torturarla hasta la locura. La mirada de él entonces, cruzó el salón hasta donde ella se encontraba, estática, observadora, expectante. Supo su nombre murmurado de sus labios, por que pudo descifrar la palabra insonora en el ambiente, apenas una sonrisa discreta y luego, nuevamente, la mirada color chocolate de él, se posó en la figura femenina que le rodeaba con sus brazos, con una muda disculpa separo su cuerpo delicadamente del de ella, hablo apenas un par de frases cortas( al menos era lo que ella podía descifrar del movimiento de sus labios) y luego, se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba, haciéndose paso entre la gente, esquivando hábilmente los obstáculos en su camino hasta llegar a donde ella se mantenía, mirándolo y admirándolo, mientras en secreto su alma lo deseaba y veneraba.

-Mist-pronunció con suavidad el muchacho, a la vez que ella sentía como su aliento se colaba como corriente electrizante por su piel hasta llegar a su medula espinal.

-Ash.-respondió ella apenas recuperándose del delicioso letargo que la voz de él había provocado en ella.

-¡Eres fantástica!-exclamó el atrayéndola hacia sí y rodeándola fuertemente con sus brazos; ella no pudo mas que corresponder al gesto con la misma intensidad, mientras se perdía en el aroma desprendido de su cuello, expuesto ante ella.-Gracias.-pronunció él nuevamente con la emoción evidentemente expresada en su voz.

-Nada tienes que agradecer Ash, para eso estamos...los amigos.-porque si, por que ella sólo era una amiga, la mejor amiga, esa que había ofrecido en sacrificio su propio corazón, para qué el fuera completamente feliz, porque había sido ella el único vehículo para que él conociera a la otra, aquella que ahora caminaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa agradecida también, por haberlos presentado dos años atrás. Misty era consciente de la realidad, no era tonta, aquello no era una película, y ese día, Ash no interrumpiría su boda sólo por darse cuenta de un sentimiento, que Misty sabía, él jamás había expresado por ella.

Y la Vida-Floricienta

Miro sus ojos y todo pareció detenerse, aquel verde aguamarina lo perdía y lo llevaba a un lugar lejano, pacífico, lleno de vida, porque había estado tanto tiempo frente a él, que la había pasado de largo, sin mirarla, sin saber que era lo que perdía mientras ponía atención a otras cosas que, ahora se daba cuenta no valían ni la cuarta parte de lo que ella le ofrecía con esa sóla mirada. Porque el tiempo se detenía, todo se pausaba y él, él vivía más, porque la amaba, porque estuvo a punto de perderla y sintió morir en su ausencia durante tantos años, y ahora, la tenía entre sus brazos y no, no quería dejarla irse, porque la vida era ella y todo se detenía en su mirada.

Can you keep secret?-The Cab

Apenas un susurro en su oído fue suficiente para que toda la electricidad fluyera en sí, apenas el leve roce de sus dedos, casi imperceptible en su cintura fue suficiente para que, se volviera a ver la silueta que apenas se posó un segundo a su lado, para posteriormente seguir su camino, enfundada en aquel entallado vestido rojo, moviéndose con cadencia y elegancia por el salón, sin mirar atrás ni por un segundo, el cabello, emulante al fuego vivo caía como cascada sobre su espalda haciéndola irresistible y llamativa, y su altivez sólo lograba hacerla aún más deseable, la persiguió con paso raudo, esquivando a la gente, con la vista fija en su figura alejándose. Lo llevó hasta los jardines, en aquel contraste de luces y sombras, con los arboles rodeándoles, con la brisa revolviendo su cabello encendido, llegó hasta ella, y su media sonrisa pareció hechizarlo de pronto, la rodeo con sus brazos apretando con ternura su esbelta cintura a la vez que lo atraía hacia él.

-Señor Ketchum, por favor.-exclamó ella en tono juguetón.-Su esposa podría vernos.-

-Ya iría siendo hora de que se enterara.-respondió él en un gruñido con la voz enronquecida por los sentimientos que empezaban a surgir en él y, de los cuales era ella culpable.

Sus ojos aguamarina se dirigieron a él con leve reproche aunque aún llenos de ternura.

-Ash, esto es tu secreto, es nuestro secreto, ¿recuerdas?-

El aludido la estrechó mas contra si, pegando su frente con la de ella, mientras sus miradas chocaban en medio del velo que la noche había extendido en el manto estelar.

-Si tan solo hubiera sabido antes lo que sentía, yo...- ella lo calló colocando dos dedos sobre sus labios, a la vez que su mirada se suavizaba.

-Ya no tiene caso volver al hubiera Ash, el amor entre nosotros permanecerá como un secreto que debemos guardar, así que esta noche, sólo baila conmigo.-y con estas palabras, sellaron su silencio en aquellos jardines, con un beso.

4.-Stab my back-All American Rejects

La miró apenas un segundo y supo que tantas noches de fúricas acusaciones eran sólo el escudo que ella utilizaba para cubrir sus mentiras, su falsedad, sus engaños, su infidelidad. El sólo quería que ella fuera feliz, pero el hecho era, que cualquier cosa hecha por el, nunca sería suficiente; La miró nuevamente, sus cabellos encendidos rodeando y enmarcando sus bellas facciones, sus ojos aguamarina atrapados en una expresión que oscilaba entre la sorpresa y la vergüenza profunda, bajaba levemente la mirada y luego, casi inmediatamente volvía a dirigirla-tímidamente.-hacia él. Sus labios, rosados, llamativos, porque a pesar de la situación no habían perdido aquellas virtudes que, aún en ese momento le atraían poderosamente; temblaba de arriba a abajo, tal vez por la ansiedad que una confrontación tan abierta le provocaba. Ash no pudo evitar mirarla en una perspectiva más amplia y darse cuenta de su desnudez, apenas cubierta por la sábana que sostenía sobre su pecho, aferrándose a ella como sí con eso pudiese cubrir, no sólo su pudor sino también, su pecado. Se atrevió ella a murmurar apenas su nombre.

-Ash...-y fue como un susurro en el viento, perdido entre el ambiente lleno de densidad, aún cuando, el otro, ya había huido cobardemente minutos atrás, aprovechando la confusión entre los dos involucrados. Por fin, él tomó la palabra, cortando la densidad del ambiente de tajo.

-No te preocupes Myst, esto era algo que ya me esperaba, sinceramente que me apuñales por la espalda...lo prefiero de ti, es mejor cuando quien me hace sangrar eres tú.-

5.-Victims of love-Good Charlotte

Siempre volvía por más, no importaba cuan deshecha y rota estuviera aquella relación, no importaba incluso en cuantos pedazos más se rompiera su corazón o incluso, su dignidad, se arrastraba mendigando el amor de él y luego, se alejaba harta de lo poco que obtenía; luego, era él quien rogaba y suplicaba por ella, por sus sentimientos y su compasión. Era aquel, un contrato de exclusividad casi enfermiza, que repetían como un ritual sagrado inalterable y que llevaba agotándolos durante años, no podían pelear, ni resistirse, porque en ese juego macabro que jugaban los dos, ambos eran víctimas del amor.

6.-Only Hope-Mandy Moore

Misty apenas tosió un poco y ya lo tenía pegado ahí, a su lado, pendiente de ella, de su estado general e incluso hasta de sus suspiros.

-Ash...-llamó suavemente, mientras el muchacho miraba al vacío de la pared blanca, sosteniendo su pálida mano entre las suyas. Le llamó nuevamente.

-Ash...¿Sabes que no tienes que quedarte pegado de mi las 24 horas del día, cierto?- preguntó ella, la voz débil, pero inconfundiblemente aún de ella. Los ojos color marrón del actual maestro pokémon se posaron sobre su rostro, profundos y serios, tan diferentes a lo acostumbrado en él.

-Si pretendes que me vaya de aquí, estás perdiendo tu tiempo Misty, ya te lo había dicho, me quedaré hasta que te recuperes.-

-¿Y si eso tarda?, Quiero decir, ¿Qué pasará si tardo en recuperarme?, ¿Seguirás torturándote en esa silla tan incómoda y...?- la vista de la joven se dirigió hacia el pequeño taburete donde un pequeño pokémon eléctrico dormía plácidamente, lejano al mundo que le rodeaba.-¿Seguirás torturando a Pikachu también?- esta vez su mirada volvió a encontrarse con la de su acompañante.

-No lo torturo, él también quiere quedarse contigo Misty, también significas mucho para él, asi que deja insistir, no voy a dejar a mi mejor amiga en este lugar tan terrible...-su mirada recorrió el lugar expresando repugnancia y luego volvió a posarse en ella, nuevamente recobrando la profundidad, aunque ahora mezclada con ternura.

Misty sonrió.

-No es un lugar terrible Ash... es un hospital, y, agradezco tu gesto, pero en verdad debes aprender a pensar en ti primero antes que en los demás.-

-Ya pensé demasiado tiempo en mí, y no fui feliz, es hora de despegarme de mi egoismo para siempre.-

Lo amaba, lo amaba por que seguía siendo él, Ash Ketchum, el desinteresado y soñador joven que alguna vez, tuvo la suerte de "pescar" de camino a sus propios sueños, convirtiéndolo a él en uno más para ella, y lo amaba porque había crecido y eso había significado lo mejor para él. Sintió como él, apretaba su mano afectuosamente entre las suyas, mientras acomodaba detrás de su oreja un rebelde mechón que caía sobre la frente de ella. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo realmente le quedaba, antes de que su vida se extinguiera víctima de aquella enfermedad destructiva y pudiera decirle que él era el amor de su vida, su única esperanza.

7.-Alguien Real-Thalía

La insistencia de Gary comenzaba a fastidiarle un poco, parecía perseguirle por todo el lugar como un depredador tras de su presa, había ido ese día a divertirse con sus amigas y todo estaba yendo de maravilla hasta que él apareció , y ahora, nuevamente, por cuarta vez en la noche, se encontraba acorralada entre la barra del bar y el insistente y coqueto castaño frente a ella.

-Ya te lo he dicho un millon de veces Gary, no insistas más.-

-Escucha Misty, es evidente que entre nosotros hay química, Ash se fue hace mucho y te dejo aquí, sóla, es evidente que no le interesabas en lo más mínimo.- Sintió la respiración dek investigador chocar con su propio aliento percatandose asi de la cercanía entre ambos, luego, el susurro leve de él provocó en ella un leve estremecimiento que le recorrió todo el cuerpo en una oleada electrizante.-Yo en cambio, siempre he estado aqui, pendiente de ti, como el mejor amigo que él no supo ser, y si tú quieres...como el amante que...-

Fue entonces cuando la cercanía de Gary, casi le robaba la poca conciencia que la presencia del investigador provocó en ella, que la imagen del actual maestro de la liga inundó su mente, como una brecha de luz irrumpiendo en la más profunda oscuridad, aclarando todo, permitiendole regresar a la cordura que, un poco más y hubiera dejado escapar, cayendo en el peor error que pudiese haber cometido hasta ahora; Detuvo el avance del castaño hasta sus labios alejandolo un poco de si, colocando sus manos en el pecho de él como escudo para proteger el límite de su espacio personal, miró a los ojos del sorprendido y desconcertado muchacho y luego, con su sonrisa mas sincera, se limitó a aclarar:

-Ash volvió Gary, y me ama, nos casaremos pronto, yo lo amo, siempre lo ame y lo amaré, no voy a cambiar eso por una pasión nocturna, estoy enamorada de alguien real.-

8.-Love Drunk-Boys Like Girls

Todo había terminado, así, tan abruptamente como había iniciado, todo se había deshecho, todo había sido tirado de lado; todo terminaba, como la botella de vino frente a él, mañana se levantaría con migraña, fotofobia y sin entender como había llegado a donde fuera que amaneciera; Mañana tendría resaca y el amor eterno habría acabado.

9.-The scientist-Coldplay

La lluvia caía sobre ella con insistencia, la gente ya se había marchado una a una dejándola ahí, sola, con su dolor inmenso, bajo la pesada lluvia de verano que caía sin clemencia sobre su cuerpo calándole hasta los huesos, ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido ahí?, ni ella misma lo sabía; en , en medio de tanta frialdad era difícil definir el tiempo como una unidad en su espacio. Cerró sus ojos un instante y deseo desaparecer, encontrarse lejos de ahí, encontrarse con él, en el tiempo y espacio donde él se encontrara, deseaba escucharlo nuevamente susurrándole un travieso "Te amo", al oído, estar nuevamente entre sus sábanas, entre sus brazos. El, siendo su mundo, él, desayunando a su lado, él sonriendo para ella, él, él, él, siendo su mundo otra vez como antes, como siempre, quería que el volviera quería estar con él, pero la muerte era cruel y nunca devolvía lo que arrebataba.

10.-Just cant get Enough

Cada que hacían el amor, era como un nuevo renacer, casi como si el mundo explotara en si mismo y se volviese a formar, respirarla era vivir, tocarla era volar, cada momento con ella era cada vez más adictivo, las sensaciones en su cuerpo se intensificaban y lo inundaban aturdiéndolo, llenándolo, convirtiéndolo. Encontrarla y reencontrarla había sido el inicio de su vida y desde que la conoció; de ella, nunca podía tener suficiente.

Había una vez hace medio milenio, Rie Uzumaki Haruno que escribía y entonces... la medicina y la flojera se unieron y construyeron una muralla entre Rie y la computadora y nunca más escribio hasta ahora...La verdad es que en verdad sé que estas cosas son basofia total, pero le debo un regalo a MistyKet y una super disculpa a Andy Elric por lo que aqui está, espero que ahora que tengo mi tiempo más de mi, ahora puede volver a retomar todo lo que dejado atras y crear nuevas cosas, gracias por todo el apoyo y gracias por leerme una vez más.


End file.
